Recent years have shown a proliferation in the number of individuals who own and operate computing devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets). Typically, an individual uses his or her computing device to carry out different types of activities throughout the day, e.g., placing phone calls, sending and receiving electronic messages, accessing the internet, and the like. Consequently, the level of security of computing devices is being scrutinized due to the sensitivity of the data that is commonly stored on computing devices. This data can include, for example, address book information, email information, photographs, and the like.
One approach that attempts to provide a form of security involves a lock screen that can be manually or automatically engaged. Specifically, when a lock screen is engaged, the lock screen is designed to permit limited functionality to take place—such as placing emergency phone calls, or answering an incoming phone call—but to prevent all other functionality from taking place. Unfortunately, malicious individuals continue to identify different techniques to circumvent the lock screens, which places the security of the average user at risk when his or her computing device is apprehended. These techniques include, for example, tricking the computing device into thinking that the lock screen has been disabled, successfully accessing certain applications while the lock screen is engaged, and the like. Consequently, overall security continues to remain at risk even when conventional lock screens are implemented on computing devices.